


Ain't Nothin' but Sex

by LoveHGSS



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveHGSS/pseuds/LoveHGSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper is Bella’s sex-dummy… and he does not mind in the least. Shameless Jasper/Bella smut and proud of it! No one knows what happened after Bella was turned, so I can’t say for sure whether this is necessarily AU. Perhaps a bit OOC, but who knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothin' but Sex

Warning – 18 and over only, please. Explicit sexual content. Not work-safe whatsoever.

Bella Swan sat upon her bed, fiddling with the pillow cases, waiting. It had been fifteen years since she had been changed into a vampire, and her life, for the most part, was just plain boring now. Her and Edward’s daughter, Nessie, was more than grown and living a few miles away with Jacob Black. Bella still didn’t like this, but she loved them both, so she put on a happy face and visited as often as possible. Edward, on the other hand, embraced it with open arms, more than happy to help his daughter pack her things in order to go live with the mutt.

The Volturi were no longer involved in their lives, seeing as Bella was indeed a vampire, and there were no more threats to their world lurking about Forks, Washington. She didn’t regret her decision, but sometimes she wondered what her life would have been like had she stayed human. Probably just as boring, honestly. She wasn’t exactly the adventurous type.

“Isabella.”

Bella’s typical annoyance with her full first name was nonexistent as that deep, sweet southern voice filled her sensitive ears. She closed her eyes and inhaled, an earthy cologne tickling her nostrils, mixed in with what she could only compare to the scent of sunshine. It sounded odd, but there was no real way to describe it; it was as though she could smell his bright aura. There was no scent that could make her instantly damp with anticipation and her breath, no matter how unnecessary, pick up in pace as his did. She smiled as she heard movement just nanoseconds before she felt the bed dip behind her, and then his hands, soft yet hard somehow, began massaging her shoulders.

“Jasper,” she groaned, her head lolling to the side as her muscles relaxed beneath his ministrations.

Jasper growled, grasping the top of her shirt, ripping it clear off her body, and throwing the shreds of it into a corner. He swept her long brown hair to the side; his lips descended on her neck, his tongue stroking her sensitive skin, and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her mouth. He pulled her back into his chest and she smirked when she felt he wore no shirt. Jasper pulled at her hair, forcing her head to fall backwards and his lips sought hers, kissing her with a passion that left her fast working mind spinning out of control.

She used the gift of vampire speed to turn around completely, straddling his lap in less than a second. Jasper laughed quietly, a deep and rich sound that was like music to her ears. Bella threaded her hands into his curly blonde locks before kissing him again, wasting no time in deepening it, their tongues meeting in a lustful battle.

This had been going on for a long time. It was allowed cheating; Alice had approached Jasper one day and ravaged him to no end, and, when asked why she was so exuberant, she simply answered with ‘it’s a turn on to watch you with Bella.’ Confused, Jasper went about everyday life until he and Bella were on a hunting trip together, their significant others opting to stay behind. After having filled themselves with elk and moose, they had met in a clearing, and Jasper couldn’t help but feel the waves of lust rolling off Bella as she stared at him. It had suddenly all clicked into place. While he pondered Alice’s words, his cell went off. He grabbed it from the pocket of his jeans and saw there was a text message from his wife.

‘Edward says go ahead, he likes it too. Love you baby, make me proud.’

He had run to Bella, quickly showed her the text message, and then proceeded to take her right there in the field. They never discussed it, and it was probably better that way. Alice would see it, attack Jasper, and then a few days later he’d find his way to Bella, who happened to be alone, as Edward was sitting with Alice, waiting to view his wife and brother’s rendezvous. It was perverse and voyeuristic and probably wrong on many different levels, but that didn’t stop it from happening. They only had forever to live, so why not? They loved their respected partners to their core, and this was simply just sex. It was like making porn solely for their partners’ eyes. It may be odd, but it just worked.

Jasper was pulled away from his thoughts as Bella rotated her hips, her womanhood gyrating against his already hardened member. He turned them, pinning her onto her back, breaking the kiss in order to focus his attention on her neck again. He nipped her lightly, making sure his teeth never broke the skin, even though he secretly longed to, regardless of the fact that blood no longer ran through her veins. Instead, he raised a hand to her ample breasts, kneading each one in turn before sliding down her body in order to take a hard nipple into his mouth.

Bella arched beneath his talented mouth, pleasure coursing through her as his tongue lavished her puckered buds, swirling his tongue around in small circles before suckling them. Her hands tightened in his heavenly hair when he moved at human speed down her body, his lips lingering on her flat stomach, taking time to place open-mouth kisses on every inch of bare skin he could reach. His hands grasped the tops of her pants, his fingers hooking beneath her jeans and into her flimsy panties. In less than a breath, the fabric was torn away, flying over his shoulder and landing haphazardly on the floor. He growled when Bella spread her legs further, her hairless mound begging for attention, her unmasked scent reaching his nostrils.

Jasper ran his long finger between her moist folds, smirking as Bella arched and moaned. He was pleased at how wet she was, and only becoming wetter as his finger ghosted from her opening to her clit and back, loving the sounds of desire she was making. A wave of lust rolled off of her and Jasper was no longer able to keep his cool exterior; two fingers swiftly entered her soaked cavern and he laid flat on the bed, his lips hurriedly wrapping around her bud of nerves. Bella’s hips bucked as Jasper pumped his fingers in and out of her, his tongue raking over her clit.

“Oh, God, Jasper,” she cried as his teeth grazed her bud, his fingers twisting and curving within her core, a rush of pleasure spreading through her entire body. Bella’s hands tore at his hair, pulling on it like the reins on a runaway horse, the feel of his ministrations slowly becoming much too much to handle.

Jasper moaned against her nether-lips. “Love it when you scream my name,” he growled before attacking her clit anew, his fingers ramming deeply within her.

Bella arched and felt a ball of desire explode, flashes of lights bursting from behind her retinas, the first of many orgasms raking through her, her walls constricting tightly around his never ceasing fingers. Jasper clenched his eyes shut as she came, the taste of her release and the power of her orgasm causing his body to shudder.

Bella was still shaking as he lay atop her again and kissed her, causing her to moan, loving the taste of herself mixed in with his unique flavor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and turned them over, smiling down at him as she pinned him there, her hands capturing his wrists and placing them above his head.

“You like being in control, don’t you, darlin’?” he asked, a knowing look crossing his features.

Instead of replying, Bella leant down, kissing him forcefully and grinding against his obvious erection through his denims. He moaned against her lips, the slow pace making his fists clench, wanting more but knowing she loved taking out her aggressive side with him. Where Edward made love to her, Jasper outright fucked her. Jasper encouraged her to turn down every sexual road, wanting no ground of her curiosity to be left uncovered. He didn’t mind being her sex-dummy.

Maddeningly, she rocked her hips back and forth, her tongue plundering his mouth and her hands tightening their hold around his wrists. He groaned, the friction between their bodies making his skin crawl with need. He projected this to her and she gasped against his lips before growling at him, frustrated he ended her game so soon.

“You’ll pay,” she said angrily, but the desire in her eyes forced him to bite his lip to keep from smiling.

“We’ll see, sugar,” he challenged.

In a flash, Bella was yanking Jasper’s pants off, her eyes widening with lust as his impressive length sprang forward, twitching slightly beneath her heated gaze. Before he could utter a word to her, her lips were wrapped around his manhood, plunging down his shaft and back before he even realized what was going on. He gasped and spluttered, the feel of her hot mouth and her tongue running the length of him making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

A breathy moan left his mouth as one of her hands came up to cup his testicles, rolling them gingerly in her palm. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and watched as her eyes flickered up to meet his, a smile tilting the corners of her mouth as she continued to bob up and down his arousal, occasionally a soft whimper vibrating around what was in her mouth when he pulled her hair harder than necessary. He knew she liked it rough with him, and he was more than happy to oblige her masochistic side.

Bella’s nails trailed down his thigh, loving the way he shuddered beneath her touch. As she did this, Jasper felt a lurch within his stomach and he hissed, blocking out Bella’s lust instantly, not wanting it to end so soon. As if she knew, Bella pulled back, releasing his member with a small ‘pop’. Jasper sat up and grabbed her by the hips, easily lifting her to straddle his hips again. She laughed at his eagerness but moaned as he moved her hips back and forth, their sexes rubbing together. She lifted herself so he could position himself at her entrance. She met his eyes, which were trained upon her face, and impaled herself on his large erection.

Their simultaneous moans filled the room as she slid down his length, inch by blissful inch. Jasper’s hands tightened almost painfully on her hips as he slipped further within her damp cavern, her slick walls enveloping him so tightly his head spun. Unable to take the slow torture, he pressed her hips down just as he thrust up into her, smiling triumphantly as she threw her head back and let out a strangled moan. He controlled her movements, raising her up before meeting her halfway again, filling her again and again and again.

“Kiss me, Isabella,” he growled.

This seemed to bring her back to reality and she draped her torso purposefully over his, letting her firm breasts rub against his chest and she took over her own movements, riding his cock faster as she pressed her lips against his. The feel of his hard tool sliding in and out of her quickly built up and, just as his tongue met hers, a jolt ran through her body, settling in her stomach, and she rode him harder. He met her thrust for thrust, knowing she was close. He slid a hand up her side, inserting it between their bodies and roughly pinched her hard nipple, throwing her into another mind-numbing orgasm. Her walls tightened around him as she choked out a moan.

Without giving her time to recuperate, Jasper wrestled her until he had her on all fours in front of him, her legs apart and her glistening core his for the taking. One hand ran up her back, following her spine up to her neck. He gathered her long brown hair in his hand, closing his fingers around the fine strands before pulling it back tightly, making sure even the slightest movement would be felt against her scalp. Bella waited, her breathing erratic as he teased her entrance with his tip. She cried out as he plunged into her awaiting tightness the same moment he yanked her hair backwards, the mixture of pain and pleasure making it only so much better.

“Harder,” she cried out.

“Yes ma’am,” he said through clenched teeth, that southern drawl creating liquid heat between her legs.

Jasper obliged her request, pounding into her willing body with abandon, wrapping her hair around his hand and pulling it harder, spurred on by her cries of ecstasy. Only when he felt that familiar tightening did he stop, his eyes closing and his hips slowing.

“Wall?” she asked, sounding hopeful.

A grin spread across Jasper’s face and he released her hair, but not before slamming into her once more, his open hand coming down with force to slap her perfectly rounded backside. “Better hold on, darlin’,” he said quietly.

Before she could reply, Jasper had her up against a wall, his hands grasping her bottom, her legs wrapped around his waist. He guided her sopping entrance to his throbbing manhood, unable to stop the moan that left him as she slid completely down his length once again.

“Fuck me,” she whispered in his ear before taking his lobe into her mouth, biting down without breaking the skin. “C’mon, Cowboy, fuck me.”

With a load moan, he used the last bit of control he had, resting her weight against the wall and putting his hands to her hips, guiding her up and down his shaft so quickly they could barely tell if they were still standing or not. They became a blur of movement, Bella’s hands raking into his hair as he thrust into her at a speed so fast that a human’s eyes wouldn’t be able to take it in. Jasper’s fingers purposefully dug into her hips, knowing she loved the pain. He could feel her spiraling towards completion but he knew he’d get there first. With a slight smile, he projected a heavy wave of lust at her, knowing it was the only way.

“Oh, fuck, oh, oh, J-J-Jasper,” she cried out.

“That’s right, Isabella, come for me,” he growled, upping the ante and hitting her with the full force of his gift. “Scream for me.”

Bella stiffened for only a second before her entire body began to shudder. “Too much, too much!” she screamed as an orgasm wracked her body so hard she thought she was going to explode at the seams. “Oh, God, Jasper! Jasper!”

He ignored her pleas, her drenched walls clamping around him so tightly he wouldn’t have been able to stop even if he had wanted to. Bella’s hands left his hair and scrambled to his shoulders, her nails digging in desperately, the loss of any control frightening but oh so sweet. Feeling his own lust running through her only to come right back to him quickly became too much. Her slight frame was still convulsing as Jasper made one last, rough thrust into her sopping wet channel before spilling his own release deeply within her.

“Holy shit,” Bella mumbled, her head still spinning.

Jasper chuckled. “Agreed,” he said, putting his forehead against hers as she retracted her nails from his shoulders.

“Sorry about that,” she said.

“Hm?”

“Your shoulder,” she replied.

He glanced at his shoulder, seeing deep gashes where her nails had been. “Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” he said, amusement lacing into his deep voice. “It’s nothing compared to what you did to my back last week. You know I love it as rough as you do, sugar.”

Bella hummed her agreement and tilted her chin up slightly. Jasper quickly recognized her silent request and mirrored her, letting his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his plump bottom lip into her mouth, briefly running her tongue over it before breaking away.

“Thank you, for the amazing sex,” she said bluntly, kissing him again.

He smiled against her lips. “Anytime, darlin’, anytime.”

“Is now a good time?” she asked breathlessly.

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” he murmured, nipping her bottom lip.

Bella growled and purposefully tightened her lower muscles around his already growing member, which was still buried within her warmth.

“Now’s good,” Jasper panted before easily dominating her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – Please take two seconds out to review! Thank you!


End file.
